bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Holy Guard Will
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50115 |no = 445 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 22 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 113 |animation_idle = 84 |animation_move = 59 |movespeed_attack = 0 |movespeed_skill = 0 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 33, 39, 45, 51, 57, 63 |normal_distribute = 50, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 33, 39, 45, 51, 57, 63, 69 |bb_distribute = 15, 10, 15, 10, 15, 15, 20 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 33, 50, 67, 90, 100, 110, 120, 130, 140, 150 |sbb_distribute = 20, 15, 15, 8, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |description = A knight of the La Veda Republic that fought against the world's destruction until the very end. Charged by Lucius with saving the world, he decided to give up command and return to being a lone knight. Informing his subordinates to follow Lucius' commands, he equipped himself with various sacred items before taking on the gods by himself. Free from the responsibility of command, Will, and the soldiers who decided to follow him anyway, cut down countless gods. |summon = You who dare defy fate. Let us fight together! We can decide the future! |fusion = I don't know if there's anything left to protect anymore. Still, I will never give up! |evolution = How vain a form. Power should exist as a means to carry out one's will. | hp_base = 4445 |atk_base = 1116 |def_base = 1231 |rec_base = 762 | hp_lord = 6211 |atk_lord = 1535 |def_lord = 1674 |rec_lord = 1241 | hp_anima = 6954 |rec_anima = 1043 |atk_breaker = 1733 |def_breaker = 1476 |atk_guardian = 1337 |def_guardian = 1872 |rec_guardian = 1142 |def_oracle = 1575 | hp_oracle = 5914 |rec_oracle = 1538 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 6 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Light Lord's Power |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk power of Light types and fills BB gauge after each turn |lsnote = 2 BC fill per turn |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Ishtar Burn |bbdescription = 7 combo powerful Light attack on all enemies |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 7 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 7 |bbmultiplier = 220 |sbb = Avalon |sbbdescription = 10 combo powerful Light attack on all enemies & large boost to HC drop rate |sbbnote = 85% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 10 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 10 |sbbdc = 30 |sbbmultiplier = 420 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 50114 |evointo = 50116 |evomats1 = 50394 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 50123 |evomats4 = 50191 |evomats5 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}